Tea (sick) Chamomile
by kimchisauce
Summary: Akan ku bubuhkan banyak madu dalam secangkir teh chamomileku, agar hambarnya hilang. Hampanya tidak terasa. KaiXOC. Fic Amburadul.


**Title:: Tea (sick) Chamomile**

 **Author:: Kimchisauce**

 **Genre:: Angst. Romance, AU**

 **Lenght:: Oneshoot (4.223+ words)**

 **Rating:: PG**

 **Main Cast:: Kim Jong In (Kai), OC**

 **A/N::** Ini ff pertama yang saya kirim kesini. Saya benar-benar baru di dunia perfanfiksian, dan baru juga didunia Kpop, jadi harap maklum jika ada beberapa hal yang mungkin keliru di FF ini. _But hope still like it_. _Arigatō minna-san._

FF ini sebelumnya sudah saya posting di wp pribadi saya. dan di blog sebelah.

 _Happy reading all._

Akan ku bubuhkan banyak madu dalam secangkir teh chamomileku, agar hambarnya hilang. Hampanya tidak terasa.

Aku kini sedang merenung di halaman belakang. Memandangi beberapa bunga merah pekat yang barusan tertimpa hujan. Butir bening air, melekat erat di antara kelopak-kelopaknya. Aku meneliti satu persatu tangkai-tangkainya yang kurus, berdoa dalam-dalam agar tidak patah. Semerbak bau tanah pun menyeruak bagai insulin yang terdongkrak dalam darah.

Semuanya dalam kisaran waktu yang pas. Taman belakang dan tanah sehabis hujan mengingatkanku akan presensinya. Tempat kesayangannya yang bersinggungan dengan fenomena alam ini favoritnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan melihatnya dengan wajah damai menatapi tangkai demi tangkai bunga yang basah. Menyesapi semerbak wangi tanah yang tertimpa air. Menikmati semilir angin di sela-sela ranting termakan hujan.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan merasakannya disini, secara nyata. Tanpa bersusah payah mengobrak-abrik kepingan memori di kepala. Tanpa menyelami kenangan-kenangan dan menyusunnya sedimikan rupa. Tanpa harus mengingat. Tanpa harus berpikir.

.

Hujan tadi cukup deras. Membuatku terpaksa harus menelpon kakak iparku dan memintanya menyingkirkan beberapa anak kayu yang patah di pinggiran kolam ikan akibat melimpahnya benda bening dari langit itu. _Oppa_ juga mesti membantuku memperbaiki keran dapur. Permukaannya sudah tampak berkarat, dan sesekali membangunkanku di larut malam karena tetesannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Andai saja sebelum pergi si bodoh itu memenuhi perintahku untuk memperbaikinya, maka aku tidak perlu berpayah-payah meminta Joonmyeon _Oppa_ untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Aku harap _Oppa_ juga mau mengantarku ketempatnya, maksudku ke tempat si bodoh itu. Ini sudah terhitung dua minggu aku tidak bertandang kesana. Si redup itu pasti akan marah-marah dan berujung mendiamiku. Ahh… bukankah beberapa bulan ini dia jadi pendiam? Tapi memang bukan kehendakku untuk absen menjenguknya, hanya saja aku benar-benar sibuk. Perkerjaanku menumpuk. Peragaan busanaku tinggal menghitung hari, dan oh… aku harus memuntahkan semua ini jika kami bertemu. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima rekomendasinya untuk mempekerjakan sepupunya di kantorku.

Perlu di ketahui, sepupunya itu ceroboh. Hobi mengeluh dengan bahasa Paman Sam, dan menyebalkan. Jangan lupakan pula omelannya yang membosankan jika orang-orang memanggil nama lahirnya ketika sedang bekerja.

" _My name is Krystal, not Soo Jung. Please remember that_ " redaksi kalimat favoritnya dengan wajah sinis jika salah seorang dari karyawanku memanggil nama aslinya.

Dia berbakat, tapi bebal dan sulit di atur. Minggu lalu dia menumpahkan kopi pada puluhan sketsa gambarku untuk pagelaran busana bulan depan. Dan itu sukses membuatku menelan beberapa pil anti depresi yang jarang ku sentuh. Dia juga tak sengaja membakar lusinan kain di lemari penyimpan akibat membuang sisa rokoknya disana sebab takut ketahuan jika ia penghisap nikotin aktif. Dia pun menggagalkan rencanaku terbang ke Paris untuk mengikuti Fashion Carnaval karena menghilangkan data-data design baju di komputer lipatku.

Ya seperti itulah dia. Si Soo Jung yang bermasalah.

Namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyuruhnya hengkang dari perusahaan yang aku bangun dari titik terendah itu. Ia satu-satunya penguat. Ceria overdosisnya menular. Sikapnya yang angkuh namun kelewat polos menenangkan. Ia bak _peanut butter jam_ di _sandwich_ beku, anggun sendirian tapi manis dan menghangatkan. Dia tanpa pretensi selalu hadir menghiburku di momen-momen yang layak untuk menerima tamu sejenis ahli jiwa, meskipun ia yang jadi asal muasalnya. Tak jarang ia mengajakku ke kedai es krim dekat kantor hanya untuk melepas penat, meski _ending_ nya akan tertebak dimana tubuhku yang pasrah tertahan di meja kasir.

Dan ada kalanya Soo Jung mengingatkanku padanya. Cara mereka merajuk, panik, khawatir, emosi, nyaris sama. Soo Jung memang sepupu kesayangannya. Manja dan selalu bertingkah egois. Tapi aku suka. Aku suka saat melihat Soo Jung bersikap menuntut padanya. Saat melihat Soo Jung menendang tulang keringnya. Atau saat Soo Jung mengancam menculikku jika tidak menyediakan keinginannya.

Aku suka itu.

Aku suka dimana ada dia.

.

.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Aku menangkap suara tetesan air keran dari arah dapur. Hening sesaat sebelum aku terseok masuk kembali kedalam rumah dari halaman belakang.

Tubuhku menghampiri pantri dan mendapati seonggok gelas jus yang menemani waktuku didepan monitor pagi tadi. Ku tengok isinya sudah hampir habis, meyisakan rasa pekat jika saja aku berniat menandaskan isinya sampai tuntas.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat, perutku sama-sekali belum di beri asupan. Hanya segelas jus tanpa gula. Dan saat ini sudah pukul 2 lewat. Itu berarti sekitar 7 jam aku hanya menjelajah alam-alam kenanganku, menjumputnya satu persatu untuk di pertontonkan. Hingga nyaris lupa mengisi tembolok kantong nasiku.

Aku menghela nafas sembari memboyong kakiku ke _wastafel_ lalu mencuci gelas jusku disana. Aku tidak lapar, sungguh. Rasanya perutku sudah teramat penuh jika memikirkannya.

Iya, dia.

Kalau ada dia, pasti bibir ranumnya akan mengomeliku karena tidak makan tepat waktu, dan secara otomatis destinasinya yang pertama adalah dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin dan memeriksa apa saja yang bisa di olah dan di terima lambungku tanpa protes. _Option_ kedua, menyeretku keluar menyambangi kediaman _Hyung_ nya yang berjarak 700 meter dari rumah atau ke restoran Kyungsoo _Oppa_ , teman sekolahnya dulu. Dan acara makanku pasti akan beribu kali lebih berisik karena ia setia mengoar-ngoarkan pentingnya makan secara teratur. Tak lupa setelahnya menjejaliku vitamin secara paksa. Hingga akhirnya muncul satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengusikku. Apa begitu caranya meladeni setiap Pasien?

 _"Tentu saja. Aku seorang dokter. Dan tentu saja dokter yang baik harus memperhatikan pasiennya"_

 _"Lalu siapa yang akan memperhatikanmu?"_

 _"Tentu saja kau. Untuk apa kita menikah jika kau acuh padaku"_

Percakapan itu sering kali tercipta dengan akhir yang sama, degusan dari hidungku yang di jawab kekehan ringannya. Ck, menggelikan.

Namun lebih menggelikan lagi saat aku berharap dia dengan mulut berbusa menyuruhku makan seperti dulu. Aku rindu si bodoh itu.

Dasar pria jahat.

Seharusnya dia tidak pergi-pergi lagi. Siapa yang harus memperbaiki kloset jika dia tidak ada? Atau genteng rumah yang bocor. Atau kaki meja kerjaku yang sudah reot. Ah, bahkan keran dapur yang…. ah, sudahlah.

.

Aku meletakkan gelas jus di kabinet, setelahnya beranjak membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat isinya. Ada beberapa iris roti, sebiji semangka, satu krat soda, sebungkus keju, sekilo daging sapi, sebotol madu dan _cake_ sisa kemarin yang menyadarkanku jika minggu ini aku sama sekali belum belanja mingguan, terlihat dari isi kulkas yang mulai menyusut. Dipinggiran kulkas ada sekotak teh _chamomile_ , harta karunnya yang tinggal separuh karena terlalu banyak di seduh.

Dari sekian banyak penghuni lemari es itu, aku melirik satu yang sebenarnya masuk dalam kategori benci. Berwarna kekuningan, kental dan lengket. Sungguh bukan gayaku. Tapi itu gayanya. Panganan dari lebah itu kesayangannya. Masuk menjadi favoritnya yang selalu hadir dalam _list_ setiap pagi bersama berita politik atau tindakan asusila di TV. Masuk kedalam aktivitas rutinnya apalagi jika rentetan jadwal operasi tak putus-putusnya bertamu, dijamin penghuni yang tidak pernah absen dalam daftar belanja bulanan itu akan jadi _hits_ dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Jadi karena ia tidak sini, tidak ada salahnya jika aku meminta si kuning kental itu untuk menemani, ya, meskipun kerabatnya yang lain akan ikut-ikutan, tapi porsinya akan sama. Si lengket itu akan tetap mendominasi.

Aku benci madu ngomong-ngomong. Aku tidak suka rasanya. Aku tidak suka bentuknya. Aku tidak suka baunya. Pokoknya aku tidak suka. Namun entah karena terlalu merindukannya hari ini atau akibat urusan pekerjaan yang membuat kepalaku pening, aku ingin madu. Sama seperti aku menginginkannya.

Aku menghela napas lagi. jika ada dia, mulutnya pasti tak akan berhenti bertanya.

 _"Kau kenapa menghela napas begitu?"_

 _"Kau bosan?"_

 _"Kau sakit?"_

 _"Kau lelah?"_ dan seribu pertanyaan lain yang membuat kesulitanku terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya aku lega tanpa bekas.

.

Aku mengambil madu dari lemari pendingin dan sebungkus tea chamomile di samping benda persegi panjang itu. Aku menyambar panci, menjejalinya air dari dispanser dekat penanak nasi lalu memanasinya di atas kompor.

Kalau ada dia, pasti presensi rusuhnya itu akan menggangguku. Merocoki kegiatanku saat menuangkan air ke dalam panci dengan memeluk pinggangku erat-erat. Atau menggelitik punggung tanganku hingga berimbas pada air yang tumpah di lantai dan atensiku yang tajam berpindah ke matanya.

.

Aku menatap air yang mulai mengepulkan uap. Aku membuka sebungkus tea _chamomile_ lalu memasukannya ke dalam air yang mendidih sebelum menutup panci itu kembali.

Kalau ada dia disaat seperti ini, pasti ia sibuk menanyakan bagaimana hariku tadi. Atau asik mendongeng kesehariannya dirumah sakit.

Sesekali ia juga akan memotretku dengan kemera handphonenya dari belakang, dan mengajukan pembelaan jika aku berhasil mendapati kegiatannya secara _live_.

 _"Kau sexy jika sedang berdiri seperti itu. Sungguh"_ argumennya yang membuatku langsung memolotkan mata tajam.

.

Sekali lagi aku mengela napas kasar. Ku buka tutup panci dan menengok keadaan air di dalam sana. Wangi bunga _chamomile_ langsung menyapa penciumanku, airnya sudah berubah warna semakin cantik. Aku mematikan kompor, sembari mengambil mug yang ada di rak almari atas….

Hup.

Hup.

Hup.

Sekitar beberapa menit berlalu tangan mungilku masih saja belum berhasil menggapai badan mug maupun permukaanya. Rak almari hijau _tosca_ ini lumayan tinggi. Hanya dia yang kerap membantuku mengambil bermacam perkakas didalam sana.

Huft… dia lagi.

.

Ku tarik kursi meja makan lalu menaikinya serampangan dan dalam sekali kibasan tangan mug itu sudah berada di genggamanku.

Mug ini adalah oleh-oleh darinya saat bertandang ke Milan setahun lalu untuk menghadiri penelitian bagi para spesialis bedah. Mug berwarna merah cerah di atas dan hitam pekat —warna favoritnya— di bagian bawah serta aksara 'K' berwarna putih pucat di bagian depan.

Ia dengan senang hati membeli benda lucu ini karena presensi 'K' disana. Ia penggemar abadi Krong dari serial Pororo _The Little Penguin_ meskipun aku membenci setengah mati makhluk hijau menjijikan itu. Ia pembaca nomor satu Kuroko No Basuke karya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ia mengklaim Kimbra sebagai penyanyi paling laris dalam playlistnya. Ia mendamba Kushina dalam satu mimpi di malamnya. Dan betapa ia memuja Kaiser Chiees hingga berharap bisa terbang ke Inggris suatu saat nanti untuk menyaksikan mereka secara _live_ disana. Ah ya, huruf depan dari nama panggilannya juga berawalan 'K', meskipun aku tetap mempertahankan eksistensi 'J' di setiap sapaanku padanya.

.

Aku meletakkan panci ke wastafel setelah menuangkan isinya di dalam mug, lalu beranjak duduk di kursi meja makan. Menatap cairan di dalam mug yang kini buihnya sedang menari-nari, uap hangatnya pun menyebar.

Aku bergerak kaku, meraih sebotol madu di dekatku, membukanya, menuangkannya seporsi si bodoh itu, enam sendok makan. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang. Aku mengadukanya perlahan, sangat pelan, membiarkan si kuning kental itu melumer dengan sempurna disana.

Kalau ada dia, ritual minum teh sore ini akan meriah. Seberisik taman bermain pastinya. Kalau ada dia, si lengket itu laris-manis karena banyak-banyak hinggap di mugnya. Kalau ada dia senyumku akan lebih eksis dari biasanya. Kalau ada dia aku tidak kesepian. Aku tidak sendirian.

Andai ada dia.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Suara bel rumah seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bergegas melangkah ke arah depan membuka pintu setelah melihat layar interkom disisi pintu masuk.

" _Oppa_ sudah datang?" sambutku ketika ku dapati lelaki bertubuh pendek dengan kulit seputih susu. Benar-benar kontras dengan adiknya yang menjulang tinggi serta kulit tan eksotis.

"Hmm, kau tidak kerja?" Joonmyeon _Oppa_ malah balik bertanya sambil mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah.

"Tidak"

Kuikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Ia dengan sikap santainya yang biasa berarak membawa kakinya ke halaman belakang setelah membuka sweater coklat dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke arah sofa ruang tamu. Ia berjinjit sedikit ketika menginjak rumput-rumput yang masih basah. Menit selanjutnya ia sudah sibuk menyingkirkan beberapa dahan pohon yang tergeletak manja di kolam ikan kesayangan adiknya itu.

Kakak iparku ini memang selalu bisa di andalkan. Ia satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya membantu segala keperluan berat seperti hari ini selama si hitam itu tidak ada. Mengirim pesan atau menelponnya adalah rutinitas wajibku jika ada masalah di rumah, di kantor atau di mana saja. Dan bersyukur, lelaki berwajah malaikat ini menyanggupi. Mi Rae _eoonie_ sang istri juga terkadang membantu keperluanku. Aku beruntung meskipun adiknya tidak di sampingku, Joonmyeon _Oppa_ berserta keluarga besarnya tidak pernah mengacuhkanku.

"Kau mau menjenguk Jongin hari ini?"

Aku menoleh. Joonmyeon Oppa kini sudah selesai menggiring semua anak kayu yang ada di pinggiran kolam. Sosoknya kini terduduk di kursi rotan tepat di ujung beranda belakang rumah.

"Hm, minggu lalu aku tidak sempat kesana. Di kantor sibuk"

Aku mengayun langkah ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil secerek air dingin dari sana. Tak lupa aku menyambar gelas di dekat meja makan lalu bergegas kembali ke tempat Oppa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kulirik ia yang kini terduduk diam di kursi rotan sambil memandang kosong ke arah bunga-bunga merah di depan teras. Atensinya tak terusik dengan diriku yang sibuk meletakkan gelas beserta perkakas yang lain.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya yang jatuh pada bunga kuning cerah di antara mawar yang lain. Ah, aku ingat. Bunga kuning itu sebenarnya tidak sengaja tertanam di antara barisan primadona berduri lain. Lebih tepatnya itu ketidaksengajaannya.

Dia.

Si hitam itu. Katanya kehadiran tumbuhan secerah matahari itu mengingatkannya padaku. Cerah di antara wanita-wanita primadona yang lain.

Aku yang di gambarkannya sebagai wanita kaku, penurut, canggung namun ceria nyaris sama seperti mawar kuning itu. Aku yang didefinisikannya sebagai si optimis yang penuh rasa bahagia hingga menimbulkan hasrat untuk gembira. Aku yang selalu menjadi aku tanpa berniat untuk menjadi orang lain hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis primadona disampingnya. Primadona yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dan banyak tingkah.

Dan yang paling penting dari itu semua, bunga itu berwarna kuning. Ia tidak suka kuning, namun kuning adalah kesayanganku.

 _"Kuning mengingatkanku akan madu, matahari, dan kau"_ gombalnya ketika aku bertanya mengapa membeli sepasang topi berwarna kuning saat kami jalan-jalan di Bangkok. Dan itu sukses mengundang tomat busuk di wajahku.

.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah. Selesai aku memperbaiki keran, kita berangkat" Joonmyoen _Oppa_ dengan suara lembutnya kembali menarikku dari jejalan kenangan. Aku menoleh mendapati _onyx_ nya —yang kontras dengan milik _dongsaeng_ nya yang berwarna coklat— menatapi retinaku lembut.

Aku tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan memohon diri untuk bersiap-siap. Tubuhku spontan beranjak ke lantai dunia dimana kamarku berada. Sebelum membersihkan diri dengan air hangat di kamar mandi, aku mendekati lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Ku geser pintu benda putih itu sembari terus berpikir baju apa yang harus ku gunakan.

Hmm, sekedar informasi dia tidak suka melihatku berpergian dengan gaun terbuka atau perhiasan mentereng dan _make up_ tebal. Ia lebih suka melihatku dengan gaun _vintage_ selutut berwarna gelap dengan aksen pita _pink_ pastel besar di bagian dada. Atau _dress_ putih semata kaki dengan payet menggantung di ujungnya. Atau gaun merah sewarna darah yang bertolak belakang dengan kulit _porselen_ ku. Yang jelas ia suka melihatku dengan _dress_ sederhana dengan tambahan riasan tipis di sekitar mata. Cukup. Itu saja.

Dan karena aku begitu merindu sosoknya hari ini, ku rasa aku harus memakai sesuatu yang lebih mengaggumkan dari biasanya. Dia pasti akan suka.

Pilihan finalku jatuh pada gaun berwarna _peach_ dengan payet di bagian leher serta aksen renda dan _puffy_ yang menawan. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pilihanku. Penasaran akan reaksinya nanti jika melihat gaun ini melekat di tubuhku. Walaupun aku tahu jelas jika ekspresinya akan selalu sama. Ya begitulah ia beberapa bulan ini, tidak asik.

.

Aku mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Ku tuang _floaming_ _bath_ di dalam _bath up_ lalu mengaduknya perlahan. Wangi lavender dari cairan sabun ini kesayangannya. Ia akan selalu betah berlama-lama di bak mandi jika varian ini yang tercampur dengan air di tempatnya berendam.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah selesai mandi, dan dengan cekatan mempersiapkan penampilanku. Baju yang kupilih tadi ku kukenakan dengan hati-hati. Dipadu dengan jaket rajut sewarna tanah. Riasan wajahku, ku buat senatural mungkin, tak lupa menyematkan hiasan bunga _Chamomile_ kesukaanya di bagian kanan pada rambutku yang ku gerai pasrah di sisi bahu. Sentuhan terakhir sepatu _vintage_ sewarna jaket dengan motif bunga.

Kupatut diriku sekali lagi di depan kaca, sempurna. Tidak ada yang kurang. Aku melirik jam di atas nakas. Pukul tiga tepat. Aku bergegas turun ke bawah dan mendapati Joonmyeon _Oppa_ masih setia pada posisi sebelum aku meninggalkannya tadi.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di kursi rotan. Tangannya sesekali terangkat ke udara sekedar merenggangkan otot-otot tulangnya yang kaku. _Irish_ kelamnya tetap fokus memandang barisan bunga.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, halaman belakang rumah ini selalu mendapatkan banyak peminat. Ibu mertuaku, Ayahku, Joonmyeon _Oppa,_ Soo Jung si biang rusuh, dan tentu saja si hitam manis kesayanganku itu. Ia suka berlama-lama disini. Duduk di kursi rotan dengan atensi yang tak lepas dari satu demi satu kelopak bunga. Bibir gemuknya sesekali akan menyenandungkan lagu favoritku, _Ghost Town_ milik First Aid Kit, meskipun gumaman tidak jelas lebih banyak mendominasi. Di tempat ini pula ritual minum teh kami sering terlaksana sembari kegiatannya memijit tengkukku atau mengelus rambutku. Banyak memori yang terekam di sini. Sangat Banyak.

"Oh, kau sudah siap" Joonmyeon _Oppa_ lagi-lagi membangunkanku dari lintasan memori bersamanya. Ia berdiri membenahi pakaiannya lalu beringsut ke ruang depan di mana sweater hangatnya tergeletak.

"Aku sudah mengganti keranmu. Keranmu yang dulu sudah berkarat. Ayo kita berangkat"

Aku membuntuti langkahnya menuju mobil di depan rumah setelah mengadopsi serangkai _Chamomile_ di atas meja depan.

Kami pun melaju. Tempatnya berjarak kurang lebih setengah jam perjalanan dari sini. Karena jalanan yang licin, Joonmyeon _Oppa_ mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati.

.

Pukul setengah empat kami sampai. Aku bergegas membuka pintu mobil tanpa menunggu Joonmyoen _Oppa_ terlebih dahulu dan langsung menghambur ke bukit di mana tempatnya berada. Bersanding dengan pohon trambesi yang rindang. Aku menapaki kakiku ke arah bukit dengan cepat, tanpa peduli sepatuku basah terkena rumput yang masih mengandung air sisa hujan tadi siang. Sungguh, aku rindu tempat ini. Aku rindu dia.

" _Annyong yeobo_ , aku merindukanmu. Maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung hari ini. Kau tahu kan kesibukanku. Salahkan saja sepupumu yang manja dan tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah itu" cerocosku cepat tepat di hadapannya. Kususuri beberapa akar rumput yang menjalari beton dengan ukiran _hangul_ halus menghiasi. Aku spontan mengibaskan daun kering di atasnya. Tidak lupa mengganti rangkaian bunga _Chamomile_ yang sudah kering dengan bunga yang baru yang tadi ku persiapkan.

Joonmyeon _oppa_ baru tiba di tempatku tepat ketika aku selesai membersihkan berbagai macam benda di atas batu persegi empat ini. Ia tersenyum sembari membersihkan ranting pohon didepannku sebelum mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Kau rindu padanya?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh _Oppa_. Tentu saja. Aku rindu si menyebalkan ini" Aku tersenyum tipis sambil merapatkan jaketku erat. Udara disini semakin dingin.

"Dia juga pasti merindukanmu di sana"

"Harus. Dia harus merindukanku. Itu hukuman karena dia secepat ini meninggalkanku sendirian"

Joonmyeon _Oppa_ terkekeh mendengar pernyataanku namun sejurus kemudian kembali diam tepekur.

Ku tatapi lagi beton berwarna gelap itu dalam-dalam. Kususuri lagi rupa tubuh yang ada di baliknya lekat-lekat. Ku hayati segala jenis memori yang spontan melesat acak kala sosok itu terlintas. Ku renungi kepergiannya hingga tanpa sadar kesedihanku hanya menggunakan operator tambah, sampai kepedihannnya bertumpuk dan menggunung.

"Aku merindukannya _Oppa_. Aku rindu si bodoh ini" ujarku lirih. Selirih helaan nafasku yang mulai sesak. Nada getar dalam suaraku pun terdekteksi sempurna di telinga Joonmyeon _Oppa_ , melihat ia yang kini memandang sedih batu semen yang tercetak nama adiknya itu.

Aku pun tak mampu berpura-pura kuat lagi. Suami tercintaku itu sudah pergi. Di bulan desember yang dingin. Bahkan tak ku ingat jelas bagaimana kronologi kepergian itu. Yang ku ingat hanyalah tangan hangatnya yang membangunkanku pukul satu pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluannya, karena ada operasi mendadak di rumah sakit. Entah akibat buru-buru atau memang takdir, kecelakaan itu terjadi tanpa bisa di hindari.

Tragedi itu sukses merenggut sosok paling berharga dalam hidupku selain Ibu. Kim Jong In. Kai. Kkamjong. Jonginku.

Si manusia hitam yang tidak bisa diam. Si _sleapy_ _head_ yang manja. Si pesek yang menyebalkan. Si bodoh yang selalu merecoki hari-hariku.

Namun aku suka.

Aku rela ia merecokiku sampai bosan. Aku rela ia bermanja padaku sampai lelah. Aku rela ia menggangguku sampai puas. Aku rela jika itu dia. Karena sejatinya ia adalah gangguan terindah.

Jongin gangguan paling manis yang pernah aku terima.

Jongin yang selengket madu, menempel bagai parasit yang tidak tahu malu. Namun menghangatkan karena terus disampingku tanpa pernah peduli walau Soo Jung mengatainya pria payah.

Jongin yang semerah tomat, tanpa peduli dengan statusnya sebagai petugas kesehatan yang di kagumi. Namun mencerahkan karena tak mudah membuatnya tergoda dengan kesan _stoic_ dan wajah keras yang selalu di perlihatkannya di tempat kerja.

Jongin yang seredup lampu padam, membuka segalanya tanpa segan-segan. Namun melegakan karena tidak ada yang di tutupi. Baik itu ketakutannya yang memalukan akan gelap hingga kebiasaanya uniknya menendang kaki sebelum tidur.

Jongin yang bak gaun semata kaki, merepotkan dengan berbagai ekspektasinya yang aneh. Namun menyenangkan ketika ia meminta ini itu sambil menarik tubuhku lalu mendekapnya rapat-rapat.

Jongin yang sekuning teh _chamomile_ , mencuri waktu kerjaku yang sepadat gudang beras. Namun mengharukan mengingat jadwalnya yang tidak kalah padat tapi masih mengorbankan waktu untuk ritual hangat di beranda belakang rumah. Betapa sekarang aku rela menukar semuanya hanya untuk kembali masa-masa itu.

Tak terasa air mataku merembes sempurna. Seakan dia juga tahu jika aku membutuhkan eksistensinya disini. Untuk sedikit melegakan luka. Untuk sedikit mengusir kecewa. Untuk sedikit menghilangkan sakit. Meski kadarnya sedikit, namun ini lebih baik.

"Eun hee-ah, ku mohon jangan menangis" Tanpa kusadari Joonmyeon _Oppa_ sudah di sampingku. Dengan ketenangannya membawa tubuhku kepelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahku yang sudah basah disana. Menepuk pelan pundakku seakan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak. Tidak ada memori, sosok, benda yang bisa jadi pemandu untuk menghentikan air mata ini.

Tidak _Oppa_ , tidak teh _chamomile_ yang biasa terseduh, maupun desau angin yang selalu berhasil menenangkanku. Tidak kicauan burung atau gesekan pepohonan. Untuk saat ini tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya sakit.

Aku sakit.

Sakit.

Hingga rasanya ingin hilang sekejap kilatan kilat. Hingga rasanya ingin lenyap secepat hembusan napas. Hingga rasanya ingin mati dan berakhir.

Hingga aku menyerah…

Tangisku pecah. Meledak bagai bom atom yang membasmi Hiroshima. Aku tak kuat menampungnya lagi. Aku tak kuat menahannya lagi. mungkin karena aku tidak pernah kuat jika tanpa Jongin.

"Ku mohon Eun Hee, berhentilah"

"Sekali saja Oppa. Sekali ini saja. Besok aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. kali ini saja. Kali ini biarkan seperti ini" dengan itu Joonmyeon _Oppa_ semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah tega untuk melarang. Aku tahu dia tahu. Aku tahu Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tahu bahwa aku lemah. Bahwa aku rapuh. Bahwa aku rindu.

Jongin memang bodoh. Ia jahat. Ia yang berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah berhenti menjadi benalu. Namun belum terhitung abad, ia sudah pensiun. Masa kerjanya sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum pondasi masa depan kami selesai. Tak ada hasil yang ia tinggalkan. Yang bisa ku rawat, ku sayang, ku besarkan. Yang bisa menjagaku, melindungiku, menemaniku. Yang ada hanya berpotong-potong kenangan yang hinggap di sana-sini. Bagai kerat yang ingin segera ku kibas namun terlalu keras menempel. Terlalu keras untuk disingkirkan. Hingga rasanya bak teh _chamomile_ hangat yang di seduh tanpa gula, tanpa madu. Melegakan namun hambar.

Kenapa Jongin tidak membawaku? Kenapa Jongin menjelajah sendirian?

 _"Kau jelek jika menangis"_

Ku dorong tiba-tiba dada Joonmyeon _Oppa_ agar pelukannya terlepas. Ku toleh kepala kanan kiri untuk memeriksa asal suara tadi. Aku seribu persen yakin jika suara itu bukan kepunyaan _Oppa_. Suaru bariton rendah itu hanya dimiliki satu orang dalam hidupku. Itu hanya milik Jongin. Hanya miliknya.

" _Wae_?" ku donggakkan wajahku untuk melihat wajah _Oppa_. Keningnya bertaut. Matanya menggambarkan cemas luar biasa.

"Aku mendengar suara. Aku mendengar suara Jongin, _Oppa_ " Ku tatap matanya. Mencoba mencari penjelasan.

Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tersenyum tenang sebelum berucap "Lihat. Dia saja tidak suka melihat kau menangis" Joonmyeon _Oppa_ kembali merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya refleks membelai rambutku halus. Nyaris sama seperti perlakuan Jongin jika menenangkanku.

Nyaris sama.

"Kau tahu, kehilangan sejatinya adalah memiliki. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti nikmatnya makan bersama kalau kau selalu makan sendiri. Menangisinya seperti ini hanya membuat dirimu dan dirinya semakin sakit. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berterima kasih. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dia telah menyimpan Jongin disisinya dan memberimu pelajaran hidup. Tuhan tidak akan membawa Jongin pulang jika kau tidak kuat berjalan sendirian. Dia tidak akan mengambil apapun darimu melebihi kesanggupanmu memenuhinya. Percaya, Tuhan tidak akan pernah tega. Begitupun Jongin" Joonmyeon _Oppa_ berujar sambil terus mengusap kepalaku pelan. Membagi rasa hangat. Membagi ketegarannya meskipun aku juga tahu bahwa ia sakit karena kehilangan.

Ku dorong pelan dadanya hingga membuat diriku terlepas. Ku seka sisa air mataku yang sudah menganak sungai. Ku tarik dalam-dalam nafasku lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Kulakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang hingga sesak dadaku berangsur-angsur berkurang.

Ku tatap nisan di depanku. Aku beringsut mendekati dan duduk disampingnya. Bukankah hari ini aku harus menyampaikan beberapa hal? Hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Jongin-ah, maaf aku menangis lagi. Tapi aku janji ini yang terakhir" aku menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapat suami cerewet sepertimu lagi di dunia ini. Kau satu-satunya dan akan tetap seperti itu" Kusingkirkan sehelai daun yang jatuh tepat di atas gaunku.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan, namun ini sudah gelap. Kasian Mi Rae _eonnie_ sendirian dirumah" aku melirik Joonmyeon _Oppa_ yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jongin-ah, keran rumah sudah diganti. Aku bilang juga apa, kerannya berkarat. Untung saja Joonmyeon _Oppa_ memperbaikinya tadi. Oh ya, minggu depan aku kan berangkat ke Paris, tapi tenang saja sepulang aku dari sana aku akan membelikanmu se-krat _Dolceto_. Kau pasti suka. Kau juga tidak usah khawatir Soo jung akan menemaniku ke sana. Setidaknya kau mempercayai adik cerewetmu itu kan?"

"Lima hari lagi umurku akan beranjak 23. Aneh rasanya kau tidak menemaniku meniup lilin. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Banyak yang menemaniku disini"

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi dari pikiranku. Dengan itu aku berjanji tidak akan sakit lagi. Aku punya harta karunmu. Yang bisa kusesapi lamat-lamat selagi hangat saat aku merindukanmu. Si kuning kental juga akan menemaniku disana, tentu saja dengan porsimu. Aku sakit, tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah. aku akan menjumput masa depanku dan membuktikannya padamu"

"Jongin, tenanglah disana. Karena aku selalu ada disini merindukanmu"

Dengan ini tidak akan ada air mata kesedihan lagi. Kai tidak suka aku menangis. Kai tidak suka aku bersedih. Dan aku tidak suka membuatnya khawatir. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka membuat diriku semakin sakit. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ benar, kehilangan sejatinya adalah memiliki. Dan aku tahu itu sekarang.

Akan ku bubuhkan banyak madu dalam secangkir teh chamomileku, agar hambarnya hilang. Hampanya tidak terasa.

"Ayo, _Oppa_ kita pulang"

"Hm"

" _Annyong_ Jongin-ah, _Jalja_ "

-fin

A/N: duh, ini fic hancur skali. btw, ini terinspirasi dari fanfic yang pernah saya baca, dari fandom Kuroko no basuke. Saya lupa authornya siapa. Tapi secara keseluruhan ceritanya beda kok.

So, hope you like this one chingudeul. Dont be siders. Maaf kurang ngefeel, plot amburadul and many typos.


End file.
